Kettle-shaped barbecue grills have become quite popular. The generally hemispherical kettle is supported by a number of legs, typically three, extending from the bottom of the kettle. These barbecue grills often have at least one sealable ash discharge opening in the kettle bottom. Ashes can be removed from the grill by opening the ash discharge opening and directing the ashes through the opening into an underlying ash catcher. The ash catcher, in one prior art design, is a shallow tray having J-shaped cutouts along its outer perimeter for engaging the legs of the grill. One of the problems with this arrangement is that removing an ash catcher filled with ashes can be quite tricky because of the method by which the ash catcher is mounted to the legs of the grill. Ashes can be easily spilled during the lifting and twisting action required to disengage the ash catcher from the legs. Also, periodic removal and replacement of the ash catcher can cause the ash collector to twist and bend in the regions defining the cutouts to hinder or prevent removing and remounting the ash catcher to the legs.